Experince with the Lamia
by KaaMan
Summary: Ranjan, now a teen, has left the village. He comes face-to face with Shi'la the lamia, where things about to get hot. Rated M for sex.


Ranjan was 17 years old. He'd grown up with his brother Mowgli and always looked up to him. One day, Mowgli decided to sneak out the man village and go into the jungle. Ranjan decided he would follow. After waiting a couple hours, he successfully snuck out of the village and pursued Mowgi. He started walking in a random direction and entered the jungle.

"I'll find Mowgli soon," he assured himself.

Ranjan was still chubby and short. He wore a blue loincloth that was getting a little too small for him. The cool air touching his thighs made his groin twitch slightly.

After what felt like hours, Mowgli was still nowhere to be found. Where had he gone? Ranjan was getting tired and hungry, so he sat at the base of a tree and relaxed. This was not the first time he'd been in the jungle. When he was little, he went on an adventure with Shandi, who was a now a tall, curvy woman. He met Shere Khan the tiger and many other animals, including a bear and a panther. When Ranjan became a teenager, he decided to visit the jungle a lot more. One time, he even met someone...

Ranjan was about to fall asleep when a serpentine tail slid out from the leaves above. It was pink with black spots. Ranjan smiled. He knew who the tail belonged to, but butterflies were starting to fly around in his stomach. The creature was a girl—a _woman_—who was half-snake, half-human. A lamia.

Ranjan tried to relax as the tail calmly coiled itself around his waist. He giggled abit as the tail pplayfully swirled around his belly button. It then came up to his face and stroked him behind his ear. A warm wave rushed down his spine, and his started standing up. The tip stopped its stroking, and the tail started hoisting him up. He gulped. He was nervous to see the lamia again.

The leaves clouded him for a few moments before the tail brought him to a branch. And here was the most beautiful creature in the jungle, Shi'la. She resembled a cobra, with a ring-pierced hood behind her snake-like head. Inside her mouth were two shapr fang and a long tongue. Ranjan tried his best to not look at her massive chest. She had a sculpted belly, long, slender arms, and a heart-shaped ass. Her snake half exceed 50 feet long.

"Uh, hi, Shi'la," Ranjan stammered.

"Hello, sssssweet man-cub," the lamia hissed with feminine, sexual voice. "Ssssso niccce to sssee you again."

Ranjan's cheeks were dark red. Shi'la truly was beautiful. He looked away, trying to hide his blush.

Shi'la started stroking his chest with the tip of her tail. Her coils loosened around him, except for his groin area... "What'sss wrong, Ranjan? Are you not happy to sssee me, hmmm?"

Ranjan's breathing was becoming heavy, and he started feeling light-headed. "Uh... N-no."

Shi'la giggled. "Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"My brother... He's here somewhere. I was looking for him."

"Oh. I thought you were looking for me, ssso we could... cuddle sssssome more.

Ranjan was getting more and more flustered. "What? I-i-it is good to see you, though. I... I..."

"Can we pleassse cuddle, Ranjan? I've been ssso lonely without you around. I bey you are asss well. When wasss the lassst time you relaxxxed in a beautiful woman'sssss armsssss?"

Ranjan could feel the tail pulling him closer to Shi'la. He didn't answer.

"Your brother can wait, man-cub. Now isss the time for you to get sssome much-needed _blissssssssssss._"

The way she said "bliss" almost made Ranjan's cock pop out. It strained against the loincloth, firmly pressing on Shi'la's coils. Thick loops of her body became swirling around her as she prepared a comfortable coiled bed for the two of them. She sat him down next to her and closed the coils in. Ranjabn was pressed against her voluptuous body. She gave him a kiss on the side of his head as she wrapped her arms around his chunky body.

Her scales were softer than any skil on the planet. Being enclosed by them would like sleeping in a cloud. Her grip was comfy and relaxing. Ranjan felt her fingertips lightly dragging along his back, causing goosebumps to burst everywhere along his body.

"Relaxxx, Ranjan," she sang. "Relaxxxxx..." She started pulling his head into her giant cleavage. "Relaxxx... and mate."

Mate? Ranjan suddenly felt her tail slip inside his loincloth. It started stroking the underside of his cock, teasing it shamelessly. Ranjan moaned inside Shi'la's cleavage. She held his head in with one hand and continued caressing his back with the other. The tail continued working on his cock. It wrapped around the shaft and began vibrating. Ranjan groaned again. He was actually enjoying this. The feeling Shi'la was giving him was addictive.

"Give in, man-cub," Shi'la hissed. Her tail started jerking him off. "Give in to the blisssss. Give in to the lussst."

The next thing Ranjan knew, he was shooting cum inside his loicloth. It felt like releasing a part of his soul. He nearly screamed as the white fluid cascaded out his dickhole. Shi'la pulled the loincloth down with her tail then brought it up to her face. Keeping his head in her breasts, she slurped the cum out of the briefs. She tossed them off the branch after she finished.

"Your cum isss ssso tasssssty, man-cub," she cooed. "I want more."

The lamia puled Ranjan's head out from her cleavage and snaked her way to his fully erect cock. She gave it a long lick, cleaning off the excess cum. Ranjan moaned as she did. Her tongue was wet and slimy, covering his dick with her saliva. She wrapped her tongue around it and gave it a few pumps, further coating it.

"Now it isss time full for your true blisssss, Ranjan," she hissed oh so sensually. Ranjan looked down on her bring her amply chest up to his dick.

"A niccce tittyfuck for my ssspecccial friend," Shi'la said proudly as he brought her breasts down on his saliva-covered dick. He chest was like two smooth pillows giving his cock the ultimate massage. She snaked her tongue out of her mouth and began to tease his dick. Ranjan grabbed the coils nearest to him and screamed in pleasure.

"More, Shi'la! More!" he cried.

Shi'la uttered a sexual giggle as he intensified the titjob she was giving him. Ranjan's penis unloaded its cum all over her face. She laughed in glee and lapped it up with her long tongue.

"You are a good mate," she said. She lifted herself off of him, her coils started unweaving from them. "Go now. Find your brother. I hope we meet again, man-cub. Then we can 'cuddle' sssome more."

Ranjan was too exhausted to say anything. He just had foreplay with the most beautiful thing he ever saw... Shi'la wrapped the end of her tail around his chest, ready to return him to ground floor.

"Wait," he said weakly. "I want to... stay, and be your mate."

Shi'la grinned. Without another word, she dropped a thick, luxurious pile of coils on top of him. They began to twist and turn, giving him a full-body massage.

"Well then," she hissed. "Prepare for the ultimate sssssexxxual exxxperienccccccce, Ranjan," she said.


End file.
